His Angel
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Blackinnon/Jily Fic. Marlene Mckinnon was the one that was just out of his grasp. Sirius Black was the one that she secretly imagined a life with. They were always at each other's throat until one day where they gave into the feelings that they had tried to suppress.
1. Prologue

His Angel

Marlene Mckinnon looked around Platform 9 ¾. She was no longer the plain looking Gryffindor. Her summer in France had done her some good. Her French cousins taught her how to dress and wear make-up. She was no longer 5'2, instead she was 5'6 due to the heels that she was wearing. Her long blonde hair was in curls. People turned to watch her as she made her way over to a red haired girl who was struggling to put her trunk on the train.

"You do realize that James would be more than willing to help you out with that, right?" Marley pointed out.

Lily turned to greet her best friend, but did a double take. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"You do too."

Lily had a slight glow to her normally pale skin. Her red hair flowed in a natural wave. Not a freckle could be found on her face. She'd already changed into her uniform. The prefect badge shining out on her chest.

"Let me help you with that," James Potter grabbed Lily's trunk before she could protest. Easily he lifted it into the train's luggage car. He added his own as well as Marley's to the mix of luggage.

"Looking good, Marley." he turned to Lily. "As always you are the definition of perfection, Lily-pad."

"Go screw yourself, Potter." she rolls her eyes.

"Have you ladies seen Sirius anywhere? He was by my side a second ago," James said looking around for his partner in crime.

As if he knew he was being summoned, Sirius Black makes his way gracefully towards the trio. In his tow a short thin boy struggling to keep up with Sirius' long strides. "Sorry, Prongs, had to save this one from getting lost."

"Ah, Wormtail, how was the summer?" James asks.

"Dreadful. Parents worked all the time so it was just me and my mother's cat." he shudders from the memory.

"Now who the hell is this and what has happened to the Marley Mckinnon that everyone knows?" Sirius asks an eyebrow raised as his eyes roam her body.

She blew him a kiss. "New and improved, but still won't give you a chance in hell."

"Put the claws back in, Angel, I'm trying to just point out that, despite popular opinion, it is possible for you to have become even more gorgeous than you were before." He winks at her. His trademark smirk appearing on his face. Sirius Black didn't smile. He wasn't capable of smiling. Instead you received a smirk.

"Oh that note, let's go find Alice." Marley hooked her arm through Lily's and went off to find their other friend.

The boys follow them into the train before heading off to their compartment where the fourth member of their group was waiting for them. Remus Lupin was a handsome boy, though at the moment he looked rather sickly. He leaned back, eyes closed. For a few minutes he was enjoying a moment of peace.

"Marlene Fucking Mckinnon is hot as hell," Sirius says as he enters the compartment.

Remus opens his eyes, well the peace is gone. "You've been saying this for years."

"She's even hotter," Sirius informs him. "Like high heels, endless legs kinda hot as hell."

Marley and Lily found Alice to be sharing a compartment with her long time boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. As always, the two were too busy lip locked to notice that anyone had joined them.

"Oi, get off each other for five seconds," Lily snaps at them.

They pull away. A slight pink tint was added to Frank's face. Alice just grinned at her friends. The two were complete opposites. Outspoken Alice didn't take crap from anyone. Frank was easily embarrassed and soft spoken.

"Can you believe it's our sixth year?" Alice asks.

"Just one year after this before we all graduate," Marley says. "I still have no clue what I'm going to do. Alice and Frank are going to be married and Aurors. Lily and James will be married. Then-"

"I will not be married to James Potter," Lily crosses her arms over her chest. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head to the prefect carriage and try to find a new best friend on my way."

"I give it a year," Alice says as soon as she leaves. "Those two are perfect for one another."


	2. Chapter 1

**Quick author's note: here is the cast**

**Sirius Black- Ben Barnes**

**Marley Mckinnon- Tamsin Egerton**

**Lily Evans- Karen Gillan**

**James Potter- Aaron Johnson**

**Remus Lupin- Andrew Garfield**

**Peter Pettigrew- Jamie Bell**

Chapter 1:

The first week back at Hogwarts started off with a bang, literally. The first morning every Gryffindor student was startled awake by loud explosions coming from the Common Room. Marley and Lily rushed downstairs to find the Marauders smiling as they watched the mini fireworks go off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lily asks James.

He messes up his black hair. "Oh just a wake up call, Evans."

"You know you can get in trouble for this don't you?" she seethes at him.

"Uh oh, the wife is mad, Prongs." Sirius laughs.

"Oh don't even get me starts on you, Black." Lily glares at him.

"I'm so scared," he smirks. He knew exactly what he was doing. Sirius wanted to get a rise out of Lily Evans. She never had the chance to respond.

"Prongs, Padfoot, back up stairs." Remus growls at the two of them. "Sorry about them." He quickly follows after the two leaving no explanation.

"I swear I will murder those two before we graduate," Lily says as they walk back upstairs.

"Please, you'll keep Potter alive because you fancy him." Marley scoffs.

"As if," Lily climbs back into bed. She turns her back to Marley, physically saying that this conversation was over.

The months went on. Quidditch started back up. James remained as Seeker, being named the Captain for Gryffindor. Sirius was Keeper, despite his want to be a Beater so that he could knock a Bludger towards a Slytherin. Marley remained as a Chaser alongside Alice. Frank Longbottom and Dean Barnes were Beaters. James brought on a new girl, Katie Flitwit, as a new Chaser.

By November they had won all of their games. As the months grew colder, the tension rose in the Gryffindor house. Lily was on edge. Every little thing that James would do, pushed her over the edge.

"I've had enough of him." she moans at breakfast.

Marley rolls her eyes. "I'm getting sick of them too."

Sirius went out of his way to piss of Marley. Whether it was flying close to her on the Quidditch field, sitting next to her in class, or even smacking her ass when she walked by.

"Marley, look at this." Lily said, staring down at the Daily Prophet.

The front page displayed photos of an attack on an Auror couple. The wife got away, but her husband was killed. They had been spying on Death Eaters at the time of this attack.

"They're Alice's parents," Lily whispers in shock.

Marley looks up, searching for her friend at the table. She runs out of the Great Hall in search of her. She found her curled up in a corridor, sobbing. A crumpled letter was held tightly in her hands, as she hugged herself.

"Oh, Alice." Marley sits down next to her.

Alice sobs. "She killed them."

"Who?"

"That damn Bellatrix Black." Alice cried into Marley. "They were spying on her. She found out and she killed Dad. She killed my dad."

"Keep the crying down to a minimum, I don't want to slip on tears on the way to my next class." came a cheeky response from Sirius Black as he walked by.

"You," Alice glared at him.

"What did I do?" He stopped in his tracks.

"It's your fault he's dead," she cries.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"You are unbelievable. Your family murdered her father and tried to murder her mother as well, thankfully she escaped. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, since you were probably in on the whole thing." Marley snarled at him.

Sirius grew tense. "I am nothing like them."

"Oh sure you aren't. Everyone knows that all the Blacks are the same. You are just like them. In fact, you are worst than them. They may have been the ones to actually kill, but at least they own up to it." She had crossed a line, she knew that. In all honesty she didn't care at this point. She wanted blood. Alice's father had treated her as if she was another daughter. Now he was dead all thanks to Sirius' family.

"I'm not a damn thing like them," He shouted at her. His whole body started trembling. Suddenly he was violently shaking.

"Get out of here," James appeared shoving him away.

Quickly they disappeared out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What was that back there?" James asked Sirius after they had made it back to their dorm.

The shaking had calmed down. He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit. "That bitch told me that it was my fault that Alice's father was dead. Oh and that I was worse than my family."

"Don't listen to her," James tells him. "You almost lost control. Had I been a second later you would have transformed in front of everyone. Then we all would have been in Azkaban for the next couple of years."

"I would never rat you guys out, it would've just been me." Sirius assures him.

James shakes his head. "If one of us goes down, the others go down. That's the rule of the Marauders. Anyways, forget what Mckinnon said. She doesn't know you like I do. Don' let it get to you."

Sirius couldn't help it though. The longer he sat there, the more her voice echoed in his head. He couldn't shake it. Finally he stood up.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he looked up from the letter he was writing.

"To prove a point," Sirius said as he left the room.

It wasn't hard to find who he was looking for. Not when Severus Snape was a creature of habit. If Lily was out of the Gryffindor tower then it was not hard to figure out that her shadow would be not too far behind. Severus watched her as she talked to her blonde friend.

"Snivellus," Sirius pulled grabbed him, pulling him down an empty corridor.

"What do you want, Black?" Snape tried to break free of Sirius' grasp.

"Meet me in the tunnel under the whomping willow tonight," he tells him.

"Why the hell would I be foolish enough to do that?"

"Because it's Lily asking," Sirius lied knowing that this would get the greasy teen to show up. "Wait until it's dark before you head down."

With that said, Sirius headed back towards the Gryffindor tower. Peter was waiting for him as soon as he entered the Common Room.

"I heard what happened earlier, Padfoot," Peter told him. "Lily says that Marlene was just angry about what happened with Alice's dad. She didn't mean it."

"That's where you're wrong, Wormtail. I saw it in her eyes. She meant every damn word of it." he pulled a cigarette out, lighting it with his wand. "Maybe she's right."

"Don't think like that," Peter said.

Sirius laid down on the couch, not wanting to continue with this conversation. He ignored Peter as he went on and on about how Sirius was different was from his family. He had no clue that the man he was talking too had already drifted off to sleep. The cigarette in his hand, dangling off the couch.

They headed out straight after dinner. Peter had already transformed so that the three of them could all fit underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Carefully they slipped into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

In the Shrieking Shack, a boy was huddle against the wall in one of the rooms. He looked sickly. His entire body was shaking, knowing what was coming soon.

"Evening, Moony," James said dropping a bag full of food in front of his friend.

Remus gave them a weak smile. "About time you guys showed up."

"Yes, but if we'd showed up any earlier we would've gotten your famous 'don't skip class for me' speech." Sirius said.

"Which is completely- but barely- different from your 'don't skip class at all' speech." James added on with a smile.

Remus ignored this comment, stuffing his face. There wasn't a lot of time left before the moon started to rise. All they had to do was wait. The other three would have to transform first, otherwise they would be attacked.

As the moon started to rise, there was a noise from the tunnel.

"What's that?" James asked.

Sirius smirked. "Entertainment."

"You didn't," Remus grew quite pale. "Please tell me you didn't."

Sirius quickly transformed instead of replying. Peter followed. Remus stared to shake. His eyes dilated. James took one look at his friends before quickly running towards the tunnel. A deep howl sounded off behind him.

Severus Snape looked around for the familiar red head. Of course Black would set him up. He always enjoyed playing these little games. Lily wasn't coming. Hell, she probably didn't even know about this place. A howl made him stand up as straight as he could. For years he'd had his suspicions about whether or not there were werewolves near Hogwarts. Indeed this was proof.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him. James practically carried Snape out of the tunnel. A pair of glowing eyes was hot on their trail. They barely made it out of the tunnel in time. Frustrated howls came from the tunnel, the predator had lost it's prey.

"What the hell, Potter?" Snape snarled, pushing away from the Gryffindor.

"You could say thank you seeing that I had just saved your bloody life." James said. "You always have to stick your abnormally large nose into things that aren't any of your damn business."

"Your friend told me to come down there," Snape said.

James froze. "Sirius wouldn't do that."

That was a lie though. James knew that a hurt Sirius was more dangerous than a mad Sirius. Before James could do anything, Severus tore off towards the castle. Instead of following him, James transformed into his stag form before joining his friends. There would be plenty of time to confront Sirius in the morning.

Exhausted three of the four Marauders returned to the Gryffindor Common Room early the next morning. No one else was asleep, not even Filch.

"Wormtail, head on up, I need to have a word with Padfoot." James said, glaring at his best friend.

"Uh oh, the parents are about to fight." Peter muttered before running upstairs.

Once he was out of sight, James shoved Sirius. "How the hell could you do that? You almost got Severus killed? Even worse, you almost exposed Remus? What where you thinking?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. Instead he just stood there, letting James punch him. In all the years that they had been friends, never once have they actually punched on another. Now here James was, beating him up. He didn't try to stop James, he knew that he had deserved it.

"What's going on here?" came a soft voice.

"Sirius get out of my sight," James said to him.

Sirius quickly ran up to the dormitory, ignoring the shooting pain running through his body.

"What was all that about?" Marlene asked James as she stood beside Lily.

"I should put you both in detention for that. You've been out of your beds all night long, don't even try to deny it I have a witness stating that you have been gone since dinner ended. You could both be expelled-" Lily shouted at him.

"Save it," James growled at her. This surprised her, James was many things but he had never used such a tone with her before. "I don't feel like having you shout at me about what a horrible person I am or how I should be expelled. Just stay out of things you don't have a blood clue about." He turned to Marlene. "And you, you stay the hell away from Sirius. Don't say another fucking word about how he's just like his family. Don't even breathe near him."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

For the week following the full moon, the Marauders weren't together. James, Remus, and Peter stuck together while Sirius stayed away. Whenever James and Sirius were in a room together they would shout at one another. Peter and Remus would try to talk to Sirius, but he wouldn't listen. Instead he told them to piss off.

In all of their years of friendship, there had never been a moment where Sirius and James went so much as a day without speaking to one another. Now the closest they got to speaking to one another was glaring or shouting. Sirius only returned to their dorm room to change clothes and shower. He spent his nights on the Common Room couch.

Remus and Peter promised that no matter how hard Sirius or James asked, they would not give the Map to them. Remus knew that if one of them was in possession of the map, they could easily avoid each other completely. Despite what Sirius had done, Remus didn't want him to suffer. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

The person who felt the worst was Marley. She knew that this was all her fault. If she hadn't have upset Sirius then James wouldn't be mad at him. Granted, she didn't know exactly what Sirius had done to piss off James. She knew that it must be something major.

"It isn't your fault," Lily assures Marley.

She shook her head. "It is. Even James has said it is."

Every chance he gets, whenever Lily isn't around, James will confront Marley reminding her it's all her fault. Remus always apologizes for James, remind him how out of line he is. James never apologizes for himself though.

Quidditch practices were horrible. With James, Marley, and Sirius arguing all the time they hardly ever got in a successful practice. James was quick to shout at Marley for every little thing, even if it wasn't her fault. Sirius would start shouting at James to leave her alone. The rest of the team had no idea how to calm the three of them down.

After a week of this, everything changed. James woke up that morning to receiving an owl on his bed. He reread the letter several times before he could fully comprehend the contents. Quickly he looked around, but Sirius was no where to be found in their dorm room.

He shook Remus awake. "Give me the map, Moony."

"Whaaaaa?" Remus yawned, looking at James through bleary eyes.

"I need it right now," the distress in James' voice was heartbreaking.

"Why do you need it?"

"I have to find him. I have to find Sirius." James said.

"It's in my trunk."

Without another word James quickly began tearing apart Remus' trunk until he found the map. He ran out of the dorm on the search for Sirius.

"I solomely swear that I am up to no good," James muttered as he held back a tear.

Searching over the map, while trying to stop the tears from falling was hard. Finally he managed to find 'Sirius Black' on the map. He kept an eye on it as he made his way towards him. As Sirius kept moving away, James quickened his pace. Suddenly he was running towards him.

"Sirius," James called out to him.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Sirius asks, his voice coming out as a croak. He hadn't slept in what felt like days. He didn't feel guilty about almost killing Severus. He felt guilty for putting Remus and the others in danger.

James shook his head. Without knowing what to say, he threw his arms around Sirius. He didn't stop the tears. He cried into Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked him.

"It's Mum, Padfoot, she's been attacked." James cried.

"What do you mean she's been attacked?"

"She was walking home from the store...they-they used an Unforgivable Curse on her. She's in St. Mungo's now." James told him.

"Who put her there?" Sirius asked him.

"That's not important right now, she's-"

Sirius cut him off. "I have to know, James, who put her there?"

"Your father," James whispered.

Sirius backed away from James. James tried to grab him but he was too quick. Sirius grabbed the map and took off. He ran until he was sure that he had lost James. Too weak to carry on, he slid down the wall. Tears were falling down his cheeks. It was his fault.

Over the summer, before he had left home, there was a chance that he could have killed his father. As he was leaving his father dueled with him. There was a moment where Sirius could have killed him, should have killed him. He had been to weak to do so.

"Sirius?" asked a soft voice.

He looked up to see Marley Mckinnon staring down at him.

"Come to tell me I'd almost killed James' mum too?" he asks, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice.

She kneeled down next to him. "It wasn't your fault."

"That's not what you said before." he whispers.

She wraps an arm around him. "I was hurt and took it out on you. You are nothing like your family."

"No," he shook his head. "It is my fault. I could have stopped him, I could have killed him. Then she'd be all right."

Marley grabs Sirius' face into her small hands, forcing him to look at her. "You listen to me, Sirius Black. You are hardly a Black at all. If anything you are a Potter. She's your mum just as much as she is James'. She loved you. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," he sighs.

"Don't talk like that. You are a better man than he is, Sirius, if you had killed him then you wouldn't have been any better than he was." She sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulls her onto his lap. Breaking down, he cries into her. She runs a hand through his silky dark hair, comforting him the best that she could. After a moment she kissed his forehead, murmuring that everything would be all right.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, though it may have been only a few hours. After a while he got up, he knew what he needed to do. Without even thinking, he kissed Marley before rushing off to find James.

She stood there, watching him run away. Gently she ran her hand over the lips that his had touched not too long ago. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but thinking about that brief second as she returned to Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sirius found James in McGonnagal's office. Without saying a word, Sirius threw his arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," James said, holding on tight.

"It was all my fault, I was too thick to see how much damage I had caused." Sirius sighed. "Any news on here?"

James shook his head. "I was supposed to Floo over to St. Mungo's, but I couldn't go without you."

"You need to go, Prongs, she's your mum."

"She's as much mine as she is your's." James reminded him.

Together they Floo over to St. Mungo's. James' dad was already waiting for them. He pulled them both into a tight hug before explaining what had happened. She'd been tortured on her way from the store. Sirius' birth father had gotten away before he could have been caught. She hadn't regained consciousness.

"What took you so long?" James asked Sirius as they sat in the waiting room.

Sirius leaned back. "I was talking to Marlene Mckinnon."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno really. She was me being a worthless git crying in the corner, went over and comforted me. Then she told me that you needed me. I kissed her before heading off to find you."

"You what?"

Sirius shrugged, "It was nothing."

They waited through the night before they were allowed to go in to see Mary Potter. She lay in the bed looking weak. Her normally smiling, welcoming face was grim. As soon as her eyes landed on the two boys she smiled.

"About time my sons came to see me," she said, kissing them both on the forehead.

"They wouldn't let us in, Mum. Not until you were cleared." James explained.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. "I have received plenty of owls from Hogwarts telling me about all the trouble you two have gotten in so don't tell me that a few hospital workers would scare you two."

They pulled up a chair to sit down next to her bed. Not giving off any hints that she was in pain, she launched into mother mode.

"Now, Sirius, you really should let me trim your hair up a bit. You looks as if you are in a band. Don't you laugh, James Potter, you get that shit eating grin off your face. Now tell me why do both of you smell like smoke? You haven't been smoking again have you?"

They just sat there, listening to her lecture them over this and that. Secretly they were glad to be yelled at. It just proved to them that she was all right.

"Is everything all right?" Lily asks looking up from her book.

Marley nods. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You've been quiet. Abnormally quiet," Lily says.

She bit her lip. Maybe it's because she couldn't stop thinking about that second where Sirius' lips had touched her's. As much as she loved and trusted Lily, she couldn't tell her. It hadn't meant anything. It was just a moment of confusion that's all.

"Just tired," she said. "I'm going to bed."

With that she climbs the stairs to their room. Remus grabs her before she could head up.

"Have you seen James or Sirius?"

"They went to St. Mungo's. Why?"

He sighs. "I just...never mind."

"Oh just tell me," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He runs a hand through his light brown hair. "They set me up on a date with some Ravenclaw and I have no idea what to do. We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. What do I even say to her?"

"Is this your first date?" she asks.

"With her? I think I just said that."

"No _your_ first date."

He bit his lip. "Yeah. I don't date, I don't want to date. There is no point in me dating."

"Why would you say something like that, Remus? You are a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you."

He scoffs. "Your too kind, Marlene."

"Just talk to her about her interests. Though don't you dare bring up Quidditch, that always sours a date whenever your with someone from a different house. Pretend like you give a damn about whatever pathetic thing that she has to say," Marlene tells him. "Oh and if she kisses you, wait until she makes the next move. Don't try to cop-a-feel unless she gives you the signal."

"What's the signal?" Remus asks.

Marlene just laughs as she heads up the girls staircase, leaving him confused and wondering what exactly she meant.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mrs. Potter was released from St. Mungo's a week after the incident. James and Sirius returned back to Hogwarts. As usual, a famous Marauders party went on in the Common Room the night of their return.

Sirius went up to the beautiful blonde who constantly sat in the back of his mind. "Dance with me."

"What?" Marlene asks, a single eyebrow raised.

He grabs her hands, dragging her onto the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"Don't expect me to slow dance with you, Black." she teases, circling her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

With a smirk, his hands slid down her curvy body. In an instant, he had her turned around until her delectable bottom was firmly pressed against his front.

"Trust me, angel, I didn't plan on slow dancing with you." His breath tickled her neck as he pressed a kiss into it.

Being the vixen that she was, Marlene wasn't going to let him just kiss her neck. Well she was indeed going to let him. Just not without a bit of teasing of her own. A hand slid into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling him closer to her. She rubbed her bum up and down the front of him, feeling the hardness growing.

"Marlene Mckinnon!" came a gasp.

Marlene turned to see her best friend marching over. "Uh, Lily, we were just dancing."

"If you call shagging on the dance floor dancing," Lily scoffs.

"Please, Evans, if you consider that shagging perhaps you should let Prongs teach you what shagging really is." Sirius snorts.

"Sod off, Black." Lily snarls. Grabbing Marlene's hand, she stomps away with the blonde in town.

_Sorry_, Marlene mouths to him

_Next time_, he replies watching her disappear up the stairs.

"What the hell was all that about, Padfoot?" Wormtail asks him.

Sirius shrugs. "Beats me. Evans is a bit mad anyways."

"No I meant with you and Marlene," Peter shakes his head. "Don't you remember? She's one of the untouchables."

Back in third year, The Marauders had made a list of people they considered untouchable. Lily, Marlene, and Alice had been on top of that list. Lily because she was already claimed as James'. Alice because she and Frank were made for each other, even they could see that. Then Marlene because at the time she was a awkward looking thing that lacked grace and confidence. Funny how all of that had suddenly changed.

"She's..." Sirius stops himself, not trusting himself on what he was about to say. "I'm going to get another butterbeer."

He walks away in search of a drink.

James and Remus sit across the room. Both watched what had happened.

"He totally fancies her," Remus says.

James shook his head. "No, no, I know Padfoot. He would tell me."

"Please, he's too much of a bloody git to see it." Remus scoffs. "I give it a year. Before we graduate, those two will be all over each other. Then we will have to suffer loosing our appetite every meal because of those two."

"I'll take you up on that bet," James grinned. "Ten galleons that they won't end up together."

They shook on it, both thinking about how they will be ten galleons richer.


End file.
